


College nights (aren't just for partying)

by dishonestdreams



Series: Fifteen Minute Scribbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams
Summary: Being a Slayer is a real barrier to a good GPA...





	College nights (aren't just for partying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts), [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Another ficlet for the fangirl weekend fifteen minute challenge (this is probably the one I cheated on the least, mostly because it's been at least *coughfeelingoldcough* years since I've actually watched any of the show!)
> 
> The prompt for this one was _"Buffy, Dimension"_

“Hey, Slayer”

That tone, that mocking half-drawl that never failed to set Buffy’s teeth on edge was coming from her window ledge, and Buffy closed her eyes in a brief, futile attempt at regaining her zen or whatever the hell it was she needed for this to Not Be Happening. It wasn’t entirely, one hundred percent a success, judged on the basis that she could _feel_ Faith smirking at the back of her head. 

“You’re not here, Faith,” she said, flatly. “You’re in a coma, where I put you four months ago, and given that it’s Saturday night and I am sitting in my room surrounded by text books rather than doing, I don’t know, literally _anything_ else, I think it’s pretty clear that I am _busy_ right now. So, get lost or get to the point.”

“Awww, baby, c’mon,” The pout was heavy enough in Faith’s voice that Buffy could _hear_ it. “All work and no play makes Buffy a dull girl.”

“The point, Faith,” Buffy said again, tersely and Faith sighed, heavy and dramatic.

“Fine,” she said. “But you really are no fun. Someone really needs to pull that stick out of your ass.”

Buffy spun in her seat, glaring at where Faith was sprawled, indolently on her window seat. “ _Faith_ ,” she said, the warning clear in her tone. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Faith said dismissively, “Here, catch.”

She tossed something across the room to Buffy and Buffy had no excuse; it was pure instinct and muscle memory that had her reaching out to catch the whatever it was in her right hand before she’d even thought about it. It was only after she’d opened her fist to look down at the glowing (and rapidly heating) crystal that she realised, with a growing dismay, that that might just have a been a little bit of a tactical error. “Aw, hell,” she groaned.

Faith grinned, her eyes dancing with unholy light. “Catch you on the flip side, B.”

Buffy didn’t have chance to respond before the crystal exploded into a rainbow spectrum of light that was blinding enough to have her shielding her eyes on instinct. By the time the colours cleared, Faith was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was Buffy’s bedroom.


End file.
